


Forever

by markymark261



Category: Smallville
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markymark261/pseuds/markymark261
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lonely future and Superman revisits the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Clark would live forever, and forever was a long time. Still, it would have flown by if she was still here with him.

They’d had lots of years together, but they now seemed so fleeting, and so long ago, and here he was alone, in Smallville, doing the same journey he always did this time of year.

Up, up and away he flew, Smallville receding beneath him, as he went faster and faster, exceeding the sound barrier then the light one. He soared ever upward, further and further and further away, light years from Smallville, but straining his telescopic vision so he could still make out his hometown beneath him, its light reaching him from long ago. As the distance increased, he saw further and further back, time wrapping around on itself, as he watched his life like an old movie playing backwards. That’s when he saw her again... Lois. A smile came to his face as memories flooded back. There they were, happy and carefree, getting younger and younger as he continued to zoom away, and then he dropped down to lightspeed just as he saw their first kiss, maintaining his speed so that the moment was frozen, lasting as long as it had seemed to last back at the time, and then with reluctance he increased his speed once more, as the light from Earth fell further behind, showing him the first time they’d met, the first time they’d seen each other, she was so near and yet so far away... and then time went back once more and just like that it was over; Lois was no longer in Clark’s life.

He stopped, as the light whizzed past him, and the Earth started to catch up to the present, but he couldn’t see anything through the tears.

He missed her. He missed Lois so much. He’d miss her forever.


End file.
